The Umbra Protocol
History Formed during the Blood Eagle's Reign, the Umbra Protocol was their answer to needing elite soldiers that were able to conduct operations covertly, and without immediate command and control. Recently, The Protocol arose out of the shadows with an announcement from their Legate, announcing their existence, and modifying the structure of the legion to operate under the Legates, established the Legio Umbra for the traditional at-a-hat operations. Purpose The Umbra are a Special Operations unit that include specially designated, organised, trained and equipped forces, manned with selected personnel that use unconventional tactics, techniques and modes of employment. Operations Umbra Personnel that expected to conduct include, but are not limited to: * Counter-Insurgency * Counter-Terrorism * Covert Operations * Hostage Rescue * HVT/Manhunts * Intelligence Operations * Unconventional Operations * Sabotage and Demolition. Umbra Protocol Operators (UPO) are limited in number, they are the 1% of the Aquilan Legions. Each group that is integrated within a legion excels at what the legion does best. They are the team you call when a group of nobles have been intercepted by Vagrant Pirates and held hostage. You can send in a UPO Team and expect that all of those nobles will come out alive, and that nobody will ever hear of those Vagrant Pirates ever again. Selection Criteria. Operators selected to join the Umbra Protocol program must be exceptional in every sense of the word. They are operating outside of normal command structures, and thus, must be disciplined, intelligent, and efficient. Explicit Selection Criteria are as follows: * Served for at least 6 years under the rank of Centurion. * Marksmanship accuracy at 300m of 20mm. *Infiltration Sim Success Rate of 80% * Difficulty: Extreme ** Scenario: The False Emperor ** Special Conditions: Team of 5. * Weapons Training Level: Expert * Armour Systems Training: Powered * All Environmental Training Courses Complete * Psychic Interrogation: 24 Hours before cracking. Structure Umbra Protocol Operators are located in the Primus Century of the Legion, they are the elite troops, and recently became at the disposal of their Legate. They are never above the rank of Centurion, and they are always some of the best that legion has to offer. When called upon, they drop everything, and assemble their team for the job. Typical Team Structure. *Team Leader (Most Experienced Fireteam) ** Breacher ** Marksman ** Medic ** Rifleman Training Upon selection, each potential candidate will have to go through a gruelling training phase, including the following: * 16 Week Special Operations Training ** Small teams tactics, stealth training, weapons training. * 8 Week Cultural Diversification Training ** Learning about every single culture on every single planet in the sector. * 4 Week Weapons Diversification Course ** Every Operator has a speciality, but everyone is expected to know how to use any weapon that their platoon carries. * 2 Week Field Survival - Diomikato ** Individuals are sent out into the Diomikato wastes, and given a RV point. They have no map, and only the clothes on their back with a standard issue Combat knife. *2 Week Escape and Evasion Exercise ** Start of Diomikato, get as far away as possible without any credits or supplies. * 2 Week Surveillance Test ** Follow a target, learn as much as you can about them without drawing suspicion on the target. * 4 Week Team Manhunt ** Each Fireteam in the selection course is given a target, they are told to hunt this person down and tag them with a nanite tracker. This person is a certified Umbra Protocol Operator, and is aware they’re being hunted. * Cumulative Exercise. ** Teams are attached as the Greenhorn Squad on an operation. If they succeed, they become bona fide Umbra Operators, and receive their operational nickname. Classification Any member who joins the Umbra will retain their Rank and Title outside of their role in the group, internally, they will be referred to by their operational title, Ala Quaestionarius agents. They are fully integrated into the legions within the Primus Century, they are not hired guns, they serve the throne and the convocation. The only members of The Legion who will be able to access operational records of Umbra Protocol Operators will be at the rank of Legate, and selected members of the other legions. They operate alongside Reticulum and Serpen’s assassins when they are deployed to warzones, providing openings for the assassins to get closer to their target and complete the hit whilst reducing allied casualties. Category:House Aquila